CheesePie
by JusteCamille
Summary: PinkiePie meets up with Cheese Sandwich again. How will this reunion go? This was also posted on Wattpad in 2015. It's not my best work, but I still wanted to share this here! It's cute and short CheesePie fluff!
1. A cheesy letter

-HEY GIRLS! LOOK AT WHAT I GOT IN MY MAIL! screamed Pinkie Pie dashing in the Ponyville castle. She was jumping of joy and excitement with a letter in her curly mane.

-What is it Pinkie Pie? asked Twilight, who was sorting books with her 4 other friends.

-I got a letter from Cheese! Isn't that great! explained Pinkie who was still jumping.

-Awww! I think somepony likes somepony else... said Rarity.

-Huh? Who likes who? asked Pinkie confused.

-Never mind about that! said RainbowDash. I just want to know what's in that letter.

The 5 ponies (Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and RainbowDash) approached Pinkie as she opened the letter.

_Dear PinkiePie,_  
_After I left, I was thinking about the next time we would meet and that amazing party we threw together. It was the party you threw and the fact I met my idol who made me realize that I should throw parties and that that was my destiny. It was all thanks to you._  
_Recently, I've sense with my cheesy sense that a huge party will be set. I hope you and I could throw another party TOGETHER. Also, I was thinking of staying awhile after the party. I hope you don't mind. I mean, you seem to appreciate me and we sung a song together._  
_In hopes of seeing you again,_  
_Cheese Sandwich_  
_:D_

-Isn't this cool! said Pinkie Pie. Cheese Sandwich is coming back! We're going to throw an anwsome party together and it will be great!

-Awww! said Rarity. She was sure that Pinkie liked Cheese more then just a friend. She then whispered something to Rainbow's ear. Rainbow looked at her with a smile and nodded at her.

-Oh no! This is bad! said Rainbow Dash who decided to mess with Pinkie a little.

-Huh? What's bad? asked Pinkie confused.

-Cheese is going to hate you!

-W-Why?

-You don't have Boneless anymore! He was transformed into a key! He's going to be soooo mad! Oh no no no no no! We will have to hide you!

-But-But... I really wanted to see him. I guess I have to. I don't want him to be mad. I really like him.

-AH! Got you!

-I told you PinkiePie. said Rarity. Somepony likes somepony else.

-I still don't get it. says Pinkie. Of course I like him. He's a great friend and an awesome party planner.

-Oh! Cheese just got friend zoned! said Rainbow

-You two are acting weird today. Like, weirder then me.

-PinkiePie, which party is he talking about? asked Twilight

-I know! It's SweetieBelle and Applebloom's cutie mark party! I'm extra excited about that one! She did get her cutiemark right after Applebloom.

-I'm still surprise about that one. Starts Applejack. It was supposed to be only Applebloom and the day after, SweetieBelle!

-Maybe Scootaloo will get her cutiemark today. Suggests Fluttershy.

-Probably not. It's already the end of the day and. Starts Twilight

-PINKIE PIE! Screams the 3 little fillies

-What is it? Asks PP

-I got my cutie mark! Says Scootaloo excited

-So, a summary. Starts Applebloom. I got my talent in construction!

-I got mine in singing! Continues SweetieBelle

-And now Scootaloo... They say together.

-Mine is making awesome scooter tricks! All right!

-So Pinkie Pie, can you change the party again for all of our cutiemarks? It's going to be an great CMC party! Asks Applebloom

-Of course I can silly! Now I'm super extra excited for your party! Says PinkiePie

-Do you like it Rainbow Dash? Asks Scootaloo

-Of course I do! It looks so awesome! You look 20% cooler with your cutiemark! So you are 120% cool now!

-Thanks! See you all in 4 days! Say Scootaloo

-Bye! Say the mane 6

-Well, I'll be leaving to. See you tomorrow! Says PinkiePie

-Okay. Bye! Say the 5 ponies

-I can't wait till the party! Says PinkiePie to herself out loud


	2. Getting ready

The day has finally come. Pinkie Pie wakes up at the smell of pancakes from down stairs that the Cakes made. She happily goes down stairs sleepy and hungry. She takes some pancakes and starts eating.

-Good morning Pinkie! say the twins in harmony. The fillies both age 4, go to the table to get some food.

-Good morning Pound and Carrot.

-Do you have a party planned for today? Asks PoundCake

-Maybe... I don't know. I'm still sleepy. Answer Pinkie still tired.

-Oh! I know! It's the CMC's cutie mark party! Say CarrotCake happy

-What!? It's today?! Say Pinkie as she goes her room bringing her pancakes.

She looks at her calendar and sees that CarrotCake was right. She quickly eats all of her pancakes and makes sure she has everything she needs for the party. She realizes she does and starts calming down until she looks her mirror. Most of the time, when she looks at her mirror, it's to do silly faces at it. This time, she feels very complex. She starts imagining Cheese coming to Ponyville and leaving because of her appearance. She quickly goes to Rarity's house wanting advice. When she gets there, she keeps knocking on the door until she answers.

-What is Pinkie?

-I need your help! What should I wear today?

-What are talking about Pinkie? You usually never wear ... Is this because of Cheese? She asks with a big smile

-Well yeah! I want to look my absolute best! He's my best party planner friend!

Rarity sighs wishing that Pinkie would have confess having feelings for him. She tells Pinkie that she's great just the way she is and that Cheese will think she looks wonderful no matter how she looks. Pinkie Pie smiles and thanks Rarity before leaving. While leaving she gets very nervous. She doesn't know she will talk about with Cheese. Then, more question.

"Will he think I'm dumb, or fat? I ate too many sweets! Oh no! My breath will smell horrible! I'll need to brush my teeth a bunch of times! But, if I do, my breath will smell too minthy! And what about Boneless? He will hate me! He will never want to see me again! Oh no! This is horrible! I will never see Cheese again! He hates me!"

-Cheese will hate me! says Pinkie out loud

-Why would I hate you? Asks a familiar voice behind Pinkie


	3. Cheese is here

Pinkie turns around in shock and sees Cheese. He looks at her confused.

-So?

Not knowing what to say and afraid to tell him that Boneless is gone or he won't like her, she runs off to Sugar Cube Corners. Cheese Sandwich looks at her leave hurt and confused. He has no idea why Pinkie ran away like that.

_An hour later_

Twilight arrives at Sugar Cube corners and knocks on the door of PinkiePie's room.

-Who is it?

-It's me, Twilight.

-What do you want? Asks Pinkie opening the door

-Pinkie, why did Cheese came to the castle, asking me if he had bad breath?

-He asked me if his shirt looked silly. Said Rarity who just arrived. I said it did in a good way and left.

-He asked me if you were allergic to rubber chickens. Added Fluttershy

-He asked me if y'all were sick or something. Said AppleJack

-He wanted to know if the party was canceled. Said RainbowDash. Seriously, why did asked questions like that?

-He...He asked that? asked PikiePie. He did? But, I thought that I was the only one who was questioning things like that...

-Well, he's asking stuff to all of the ponies in town. You better get to him before it's too late for the CMC's cutiemark party.

-Oh yeah! I'll go right away!

PinkiePie left SugarCube Corner right away. She didn't feel as nervous or as sad as she did because she knew that she wasn't the only pony who felt like this. When she saw Cheese she took a deep breath and went to see him.

-H-Hi Cheese!

-Pinkie! I'm happy you came! Why did you run? Do I have a bad breath? Do I look too serious? Our maybe-

-No! It's me... I ran away when I saw you because I was really nervous. I thought that maybe my breath smelled bad or I didn't look pretty or... well anyway I was stupid. I'm sorry.

-Well, I'll forgive you **if** we throw a great party!

-Yeah! Let's so this!


	4. The party

CheeseSandwich and PinkiePie planned a great party. Everypony was having fun and smiling! PinkiePie was a great party host along with Cheese. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were so happy as well!

Well, they aren't the CutieMarkCrusaders anymore. Now, they're the ... ScootingSweetApples. Or SSA for short. Don't try to understand the logic of fillies.

That being said, while the party the SSA finally made up with Diamond Tiara and SilverSpoon. Diamond admitted that she was jealous of the 3 since they could become anything they wanted. Now, they don't pick on each other. Then even decided to play together and had a blast! They also danced along to the PonyTones

Which includes BigMac, Rarity, Toe-Tapper, TorchSinger and... Fluttershy! She finally decided to step out of her comfort zone to sing in public. Everypony thought she was amazing and she is even considering to do more!

In conclusion, it was the party of the year! But after the party, Pinkie and Cheese went out to talk a bit.

\- Are you leaving? Asked Pinkie sadden

\- I don't know. Do you want me to stay? Asked Cheese

\- Of course! You're amazing!

\- I am?

\- Well yeah! You're funny, nice, cheerful, creative, a great singer and you love to party! What more can a pony ask for?

\- Love?

\- ... Pinkie stared a Cheese, not knowing what to say

\- Say... Pinkie, there another reason why I wanted to come here.

\- Other then the party?

\- Yes. I um... I ... Cheese started fidgeting, starring at the ground, his face as red as a tomato.

-What is it?

-I love you.


	5. True love

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2d6d61f71af22d48ecd76f5dbeba0003"He...loves me? Thought Pinkie, surprise of his revelation. She couldn't believe it! The one and only Cheese Sandwich loves her?! The plain and ordinary PinkiePie?! I couldn't be true! It must be a joke! He is a party pony after all! He tells jokes all the time! This time isn't any different! Impossible!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="058e70be0f2e9a96ab852e0151401590"- You're joking right? You like me?! Too funny! Said Pinkie/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="08f9c72a3f9c4220eb625e41811ca036"- What do you mean? Asked Cheese/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cd82fdafdfbbe7b0686c94a4029cc5b0"- Well, no pony could like me. I'm just plain old PinkiePie. I'm not strong like Applejack, smart like Twilight, creative like Rarity, fast like RainbowDash or great with animals like Fluttershy. I'm just-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="520f4873a8ebf83e8303de0ff17e5a53"-Amazing PinkiePie. Cheese said, stopping Pinkie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="775ea5480b7e6da3c3e7eb40ed146ffa"She looked up at Cheese. She knew now that he wasn't joking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7509109210e446516429b8cea06a802f"- I don't need a brainiac, muscle mare, lightning fast, animal friend or fashion freak. I need a PinkiePie to be happy in life. No other will do./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ee33d4a4ee7bfe9a2b56f4f76e17b0e8"PinkiePie looked up the stallion amazed by his words. She knew she was truly in love with him and he was in love with her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="79b366f5757b0399257bac8e67cb0e57"- I love you CheeseSandwich. I will always love you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5aa92721e180ec06abc5fbaa10e4f0bc"She approached the orange stallion and kissed him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="310a29028894d927e495f3e6c99650d5"- I love you too PinkiePie./p 


	6. Maud love

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5006860c11d2065993bd9b6a90ef4ac6"Pinkie Pie went back home very happy. She had a huge grin on her face. It was the first time she was ever in love. She was afraid he wouldn't return her feelings. Just like what happened to her sister Maude./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="092ff7ffa5ca02fce145c99c56d35337"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"FLASHBACK/span/u/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1d9917272e52e24a0d8a2ee035f1ce50"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Prom was coming up at Maude's school. She had her eye on a stallion in her class called PuffRock. She loved his confidence and the way he played music. He loved playing Rock n roll. Just like his sister, he had a name he would use when playing music. Lightning-Rock_98. Maude would go to every show he made. Even the ones with his sister who she couldn't stand. There were numerous times where she would be the only one to show up. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8871eb70ec93206356f62cf46827a390"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"PuffRock knew about that girl who would show up at every show. He just didn't who she was. Maude was very shy at school and wouldn't open at school. The fact that from stage, you can barely make up who's there didn't help either to know who she was. And after every show, she would leave quickly. She was afraid he would talk to her and she couldn't say a word/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="166bf311de587c39d8289a9dc516c155"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Of course, Maude was very shy at school. She would barely talk to anyone. In fact, many students would make fun of her. They would make fun of her " lack of style" and especially of the fact that she lived on a rock farm. Maude didn't have anything to set her out of the crowd. She wasn't any prettier or uglier then the other girls, she didn't have a great sense of fashion, amazing grades or failing ones. She didn't have a cool talent either. She was "the weird girl who lives on a rock farm". In fact, one the reasons why she liked PuffRock so much is because he wouldn't make fun of her. He would simply ignore her. Sure it isn't much better, but in Maude's eyes, it meant the world to her that he wouldn't make fun of her./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="08373595fe6dca76965680cbc06c2d01"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Maude had one friend at school. Her name was SunshineSky. She protected Maude from bullies once and kept doing it often. Maude would tell her all of her secrets. She never betrayed Maude once. And even if she didn't exactly approved of Maude's love for PuffRock, she never hurt her feelings because of it or anything. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="434afaf14b28a48ccb9f75716f1b6e89"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Before prom, Maude told her friend that she wanted to tell PuffRock that she was the girl who watched at everyone of his shows. She begged SunshineSky to help and after much pleading, she finally agreed. Sunshine sticked a note on Rock's locker. It said : /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="085c6b3ae319019e9d5c209668e38684"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hello./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="085c6b3ae319019e9d5c209668e38684"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You probably know that at everyone of your shows a certain mare shows up. Even when she's the only one present, she doesn't leave. That mare would love to finally reveal who she actually is. A date on friday. After school, she will be waiting for you at the old dinner./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="085c6b3ae319019e9d5c209668e38684"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I will be waiting. :)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="085c6b3ae319019e9d5c209668e38684"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mystery mare/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2a064da559160d8393389e3899979cc4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"On that friday, Maude was nervous the whole day. She told her self that she had to go. She waited at the dinner. She saw PuffRock approach. She got very nervous. When got next to her. She looked at him and said./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9b08d1652459ca2f57729b12ebc3f7cc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Hello. I'm ready for our date./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c2777233296923c62cdadac314f5c911"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Are you serious?! You're mystery mare?! The one who would go at everyone of my shows?!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d353cbcea51a4f45698c947118ef9a87"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Uh huh./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="45242046ae221d0ce515cedf0dea9cb9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-UGH! No wonder ponies call you weird! Just go away you freak./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7cc78782436e72ff975362999dae313a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"PuffRock turned away and left Maude alone. She had tears forming in her eyes. The day she opened up to somepony else then Sunshine was also the day she was heart broken. She ran to her home and locked her self in her room. She stayed like this 'till she heard her little sister./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9cf5922d84b8d4dbbdc56ba80687b0df"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Maude? It's supper. Mom and dad told me to leave you alone, but you must be really hungry!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0e259496672f4c235a1667e8f2c6be57"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Pinkie, listen to mom and dad. I want to be alone./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="df4f616bb8dfde017f4c9a694ac1877a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Maude, are you crying?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8c1c9ed5197aa78f9d1adcded20f8013"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Look, I don't want to talk to anypony right now so just go away./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="15efe8cba6c5096923ecb32f48b17ef0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Maude, I don't know why you're crying, but, one day you told me that crying isn't going to change anything. That you also need to get back up on your hooves and try again. You told me to remember how lucky I was even if things seemed bad and that things could always be worse./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="23ed71239c2ae6d26c19717e6869e8fe"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Maude looked at her little sister surprised. She actually remembered what she told her?! She closed her eyes for a while and /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"thought about what her little sister said. She was right. There was no point in crying for a stupid stallion like PuffRock. She had a wonderful friend and little sister. She got up and hugged her little sister./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="05dffd062b3bd8370acd214f1156f7fc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Thank you Pinkie. You really do make ponies happier./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="89208d3f0f0263c5e571a901c2328b84"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Well, ya! Besides, you're my favorite big sister Maud! I will always be there to make you happy!/em/p 


	7. Super Duper Special Somepony

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b14769bcc83de50702d5a9222bfc85a3"Pinkie woke up the next morning. She remembered kissing Cheese and started blushing. But then, she remembered where he was sleeping. She looked to her left and saw Cheese sleeping on another bed. She started blushing even more. She was about to leave her room quietly when Miss Cake shouted : " Pinkie! Breakfast! I made eggs and hay!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5edf028dc1e95f2dee50d51fbc2e4238"She slowly looked to her left again too see that CheeseSandwich was now completely awake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b38d619c1ff56c1db804268bf88c700e"-Oh, sorry about that Cheese./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="79e61ac212fd6e99e82ffbaf5a1f7237"-Nah, it's fine. I'm starving anyway. Let's eat!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d04869be9f9e0f91d5b76fc69b3b6aca"-Alright!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6a9c34ff9f898f5756b94b9be316e876"They go down the stairs and Miss Cake starts screaming at the sight of an unknown stallion in her home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c6a9b49194ee4851162d0fe6b23940c0"-WHO ARE YOU?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="71a60ef66151da219842b59bddeb1d94"-Oh yeah... Um, Miss Cake this is CheeseSandwich.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4d721e0b69bd7950fdc4a0acca44bce0"-Who is he?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="845279f3e8ddc0a49ef524d0a9d8bffe"-Well... She starts blushing/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d21fc5a818327ee8c473be528e765e18"-I'm her colt-friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7491b3a6e65f9003d70b497c35f53526"She looks at him smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3cc364056c29bdf18bbad867f696c1c5"-Awww, aren't you adorable, it's about time Pinkie found love./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="826b359e24d7ebb6992adfe72ca04001"She then approached him slowly with a dark face and whispered to him in a menacing tone :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="594bbaaa733f4bf0f044cf5635fd703d"-But, if you hurt her in any way, you will regret it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="19c52fcfa877a2bdff042a7ac1e7b0f4"-Yes m'mam... Cheese said, now a bit scared of the mare./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4f2ef2bfb46409530647fc0b813b78b6"She backed up and smiled at them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="46b00bacfc913061ee266f94402960fe"-Anyway, breakfast is ready! I'll go make more!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="36592731f1d6614eab6df297c140cac8"The rest of cake family of the Cake family met Cheese and Miss Cake kept a close eye on Cheese. Cheese played music for the twins which made the two love him , it was an agreeable morning. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a779f155d22a10cf076e2e126f25db63"PinkiePie and Cheese Sandwich spent a week together just enjoying each other talked, laughed and had a good time. After a week, Cheese had to tell Pinkie some news she might not like./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="48092b6ae906afeb74a83f21b2e23103"-What is it Cheese?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8b6c6ec2c49e48934b51ed09f8159b81"-I...I have to go./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="23038c4fca488be5b4039e2311512287"-What?! Why? Was it something I said? Or did? Is there somepony? Or maybe.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="485cf5a7845298999fd78ef4e10c93e8"-No. It's not you. It's me. I don't want to leave you, but I'm a traveler. I can't stay in one place. And you know I throw parties in all of Equestria. I'm sorry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0343119d205d71fe5bc12ac16c40a70e"-Then I'll travel with you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="16ec80dd4a086c229efebfd37116c284"-But your friends, your job, your family. You can't let that go without a fight!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9d1bf608de90f4b974c385e6dce39c2c"-But Cheese, I love you. And travelling the world seems like great fun! And it's not like I won't like I ever see them again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="20a880ec3a39d24c0e05b0796858a477"-You would be willing to leave Ponyville to stay with me?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6afbac659ed6bedabaa9af058736477e"-Of course! You are my super-duper-special-somepony after all!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="58f4a871edc404e6dc925c09e980fda5"-And you're my super-duper-special-somepony. Oh, I love you Pinkie!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="200f315d41f64af963e1c68dafcde8aa"They hugged each other. PinkiePie knew that Cheese was the love of her life so leaving with him seemed like a gift!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5f8b38a95258c766f34e6c643a7ba3cb"After Pinkie packed her stuff and said her goodbyes, she left with the love of her life./p 


	8. Epilogue

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5a54cd0217b06b635bf67e904c4e0ec2"Cheese and Pinkie had spent a lot of time together. They traveled Equestria planning parties. After 2 years together, they finally got married. It was a huge celebration. They had many many friends. Like Twilight, Fluttershy, AJ, Rarity, RainbowDash, the CMC, Pinkie Pie and CheeseSandwich's family and many more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="06cf3e80dea5a8e1a432a29959b72d20"When Pinkie thought that her family was going to be a challenge, she never thought about Cheese's big sister. Her name is Macaroni. She has a puffy mane too. She had an orange mane and yellow fur. She walked up to the bride the moment she arrived. She observed her from head to hoof. She was very protective of her little brother. Letting him leave from Manhattan was the hardest thing she ever did. And now, her baby brother was marrying some random mare she never met! She asked PinkiePie many questions. She accepted most of her answers. She discovered that this mare was a lot like Cheese. She finally accepted Pinkie as CheeseSandwich's wife./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dd1a1097b39594118e7b4b2fa7a16ccd"The wedding was lots of fun. There was dancing, singing, games and a little drinking. When the wedding was done, Pinkie and Cheese left for their honey moon. That was fun too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="97538c8b796ed67d30a36e99b9b16e51"Nine months after the wedding. Pinkie got into labor while a fancy party. Cheese and Pinkie left the party and went to a hospital. Cheese was worried about his wife. He didn't know how he would react to the baby. When he heard crying in the room, he entered the room and a huge smiling spread across his face. It was a healthy and happy baby girl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6cdb3df2d8dfc08656f570c113e636f0"She a fluffy brown mane with a pink stripe in it. She had orange fur and was a little taller then other babies. She had a smile on her face as she saw her two parents. They never saw such a happy baby. They named her ChocolatBrownie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5f40761ab8816dcb80076ebf10383f46"ChocolatBrownie was a handful to saw the least. The taller then normal filly had a lot of energy. She would run all around the place, playing pranks on ponies and telling jokes. She was their blob of sunshine./p 


End file.
